A Villain To Remember
by EternalSpacetree
Summary: Kim wakes up and finds Middleton under the control of Professor Dementor, who's working for someone else. Wade is out of contact, Ron is stuck in the town, and she'll have to work alone to discover the main villain, who might be the toughest in the world.


Disclaimer: Kim Possible is owned by Disney, not myself. I'm borrowing it. And making it awesomer.

This is part one of a three part story.

A Villain To Remember

Part I of "Doing The Impossible"

By EternalSpacetree

Prologue

"Ron, what's the sitch on your end?"

"It could be better. You know, with the whole fireballs flying over head, and everything." Kim peeked over a toppled car at Ron, who was pinned down behind concrete buffers the Atlanta P.D. had set up before they hit the scene. They were in midtown, taking cover on the side of a scorched and pitted road leading to an equally wrecked fountain and flaming foliage; standing sentinel over the area was a four-legged tank-like vehicle with wild-haired man piloting in an open cockpit. The shirtless, maniacal man was armed with two large flamethrowers which he discharged at random targets (most of the time not even at Kim or Ron). Right now he was firing in Ron's general direction, but rather unconcerned about hitting his target.

"Alright, I'm confused. What exactly is he doing?" quipped Ron over his headset.

"I have no clue." Kim pulled out her "Kimmunicator" and buzzed Wade. "Wade, find any information on this guy yet?" Their was a harsh static hiss and a garbled image of Wade at his trademark desk. Kim sighed; for the past couple of days she had been having trouble contacting Wade over the Kimmunicator and vice-versa. As a result, they had entered the battle with little to no information on the mission. In fact, Wade had clearly mentioned Duff Killigan - and unless Killigan had gotten a deep tan and plastic surgery, this wild man was certainly not the Scottish golfer.

However, the assailant's crazed and unpredictable attacks stopped her from getting to Ron to see what the next plan of action was. But Ron usually acted without planning anyways, so she wasn't too concerned. The attacker switched from sending fireballs in Ron's general direction to blasting the skyscrapers around the square erratically, sending melting and shattered glass raining from above. Kim covered her head and took the opportunity to vault over the flipped car and onto the other side of the buffers in one deft move, landing right next to Ron.

"Welcome to the other side, Kim."

"Glad to be here."

"So what's the plan?"

"Don't know yet. I can't figure out what exactly this guy is doing here – other than thousands of dollars in property damage. He doesn't seem to be working toward any type of goal." The man cackled harshly as he blasted a car farther down the street, sending it flying through the air and landing just shy of the line of police cruisers marking the blockade.

"Well, it's obvious that this guy is a few crayons shy of a crayon box."

"But most of the bad guys are."

"Yeah, but they're evil-crazy. This guy's just crazy-crazy."

"True." The man guffawed and sent a stream of fire down the center of the street. "Insane or not, we can't let him roast downtown Atlanta." Kim stood from a her crouching position and stared down the madman. He turned his walking tank and glared back at her.

"Stay here Ron: I'll tell you if I need help." The man slung his flamethrowers toward Kim – Kim had already whipped out her grappling gun/hair dryer, and the rope was already tightly wrapped around one of the walking tank's legs. The man shifted his attention from Kim to his vehicles controls, yanking the leg back swiftly to shake the rope off. Kim zipped toward the leg using the gun, bounced off of it upward and landed on the top of the walking tank. The man shifted in his seat to bring one of the flamethrowers, but before he could Kim had already launched a flurry of kicks into his head and torso. The last kick of the combo sent him reeling into the controls of the walking tank, and it lurched violently and quickly down the street – right toward Ron.

"Eep!" Ron screamed as he scrambled out of the way a few seconds before the tank crashed through the buffers and careened into the side of a building. Kim caught her self before she slid into the jagged broken windows, but left herself open to a swift strike from the barrel of the flamethrower. She shifted to the right, dodging the pipe, and the man followed with a strike from the other flamethrower. Kim caught the flamethrower and yanked it from it's pack in the cockpit, causing a small explosion and lighting the cockpit a flame. The man shrieked as the flames crawled up his pants and toward the pack filled with gasoline. Kim's eyes opened wide, and she grabbed the large madman from the cockpit and leaped from the still out-of-control tank onto the roof of a car. The madman attempted to rise after Kim tossed him to the ground, but a precise chop to the neck put him down for good. In the background, the still moving walking tank exploded into flames as it charged right for the police blockade.

"The tank!" Kim yelled as she took off. However, Ron had a different plan.

"Rufus?" Ron asked.

"Rufus." Ron took the naked mole rat out of his pocket. "Ready Ruf?" The mole rat hopped and squeaked in approval, and Ron chucked him down the street onto the leg of the tank. Rufus crawled into a crack in the tank's armor as the police scattered in front of the approaching (and flaming) walker; the leg Rufus was in buckled, and the Tank toppled to the side. A second later, the tank crashed sideways into the pavement a few yards from the closest cruiser. Rufus hopped from the leg and ran to Ron before the entire machine exploded.

"That was interesting," Ron said as he picked up Rufus, "Weird, but interesting."

"What's new?" Kim said, knocking the madman unconscious again as he rose up.


End file.
